Cry
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: Abbey Dawson finds herself ripped away from her family after a lie gone out of hand! Now she has to face her weaknesses, join some old friends, and even uncover a horrible secret just lurking through her. Now she's alone. Threequel to "Missing Link" DISCONTINUED ACCOUNT
1. Prologue

**A/N: Short Prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

The room around me was like the questioning room. Dank and musky and grey. There was a bed… A toilet and a sink. It was like prison, expect Dannon and I were the only prisoners here. I didn't know who was running this or why.

Mom must have been in tears for the past two weeks. I hadn't left this damn cell in two weeks! I hadn't seen my father no matter how much I wished he were with me… Where was he?

I was alone in this cell… Dannon was somewhere… I wish I knew where. I tried desperately to get out of this cell many times and any time I did, I was stopped and my cell was locked twice as much as previously.

I heard footsteps coming towards my cell and I just kept my back turned. It was probably just my wash time… I hated washes here. It was all done by _them_… There was no privacy anymore. There was no alone time anymore. They watched your every move. They listened to every tone in your voice. They watched every movement of your body.

If I said you were your own person here…

I'd be lying, now wouldn't I?

**A/N: Yeah wicked short but it is a Prologue! The First Chapter should be up… Tomorrow? Yeah, sounds good! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised and to Big Fan, thanks for the reviews (Skipping Stones/Cry)! I was wondering if you were going to review anytime soon! Haha It's alright though because I know all about errands and yada! :D Also I completely agree with the "M" Rated thing… If I EVER put and "M" Rating on my stories it's because of language, but that's only for the one chapter not the entire story! :) **

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me… I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why! Without you it's hard to survive! _["Everytime We Touch" by Cascada]

I walked around my cell awaiting the guard's arrival. It wasn't long before the chubby man's face came into sight. He was scary looking with the scar that crossed his right eye. That eye was shut closed, and it made me wonder just what had happened to screw his eye up that bad. He pulled out the cuffs—damned things—and strapped them around my wrists. They were cold, uncomfortable and tight as hell!

I was practically dragged, like a feather, to the washing room. I'd lost so much weight—I starved the first week here but I found I loved life no matter what and began eating—but at least the meals were of decent healthy portions. I was thrown to my knees upon entering the small, damp room. "Wash her," said the chubby guard to the scared woman in the room. She nodded, but signed something. I understood "wash". Apparently the woman was mute. I'd be great if she taught me. She seemed nice enough, and I wouldn't get killed. The guard were under strict orders to punish us, but not kill us. I think it was quite stupid.

The guard left, and I felt somewhat calm. The servant to wash me was female today. Thank god. It was like what almost happened. The servant quickly helped me remove my clothes, and I shivered as the cold air wrapped around my body. I tried my best to warm myself up, but it just wasn't working right now.

She signed again, but I was still unsure of what the hell she said. She signed it again, slightly impatient. I knew how to say "I don't know" in sign… But I think I'd signed it wrong. She looked slightly confused, but ignored it and continued scrubbing my bare skin red.

I tried not to whimper in pain, but she scrubbed and scrubbed and I whimpered and whimpered. I felt so… exposed—of course I was—because once she'd began washing "down-south", I felt like running into a corner. Of course she was the same gender and it was worse the day before when there was a male servant.

I dressed as quickly as possible once she was done so that once the guard entered… I wasn't exposed to more people than I was comfortable with.

I was walked back to my room for the night. I just wanted my father here with me. Why hadn't he come? I needed him! I wanted him here! I waited for two long weeks for him to come and stay with me… But he didn't. Was I just _that_ insane?

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky! They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall!_

I let my tears fall… I didn't realize how crying could feel so good! I'd always hidden my tears. I rarely cried to begin with but still…

_I was pacing around the room like a moron. This couldn't be happening! I placed my hands on the side of my head and let out a yell of frustration. "Abbey—," my mother began._

"_I'll never forgive you!" I said harshly. I stomped out of the room, slamming and locking my door. I threw everything I could get my hands on. I threw the lamp on my bedside table at the wall. I threw the chair from my desk at the door. It ended up losing two of the four legs, and the light bulb glass was all over the floor, ready to cut any bare substance that dare step on it. _

_At this point, I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted closure from all this madness and to be alone. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pure anger. They couldn't do this to me! I may not have be a legal adult, but I had rights didn't I? It wasn't like I committed some crime! _

_I heard the front door close. Dr. Caroll had left finally. I heard my mother sobbing. I honestly didn't care. She brought it upon herself. I didn't want to forgive her._

If I knew _my_ life was going to be this much of a fight… I would've put on more armor.

What I was using to shield myself was nothing but ash at my feet.

Life sucks… Life sucks because you always lose. The universe is the skilled player and you're the amateur. You couldn't just trick Universe and turn the table so you had the winning side. Hell if we all did that, we'd be getting by pretty damn easy!

I laid down on my cold, steel bed. Steel…

Steel…

_Steel…_

Why did this ring an unknown bell?

What made steel so important?

_Steel…_

Everything in this cell was steel. That was a lot of damn steel! No one owned that much steel!

_Steel_!

**A/N: So? What do you think! What do you think Abbey's implying? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I should be updating A Blessing in Disguise tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wicked sorry you guys! I've been feeling like crap all week and I've barely had ANY ideas! But something in health class today… gave me an idea… Have you ever heard of "Tuesdays With Morrie"? It's a book by Mitch Albom… Well Morrie, his professor at one point, is diagnosed with ALS and so Morrie starts telling Mitch about everything he'd ever learned it's all very inspiring… And it gave me some stuff to think about so I hope you like the chapter! :D**

I sat on the steel bed in my cell. I was hungry, but I was used to the stomachaches by now. I wondered a lot about Dannon. Where was he? Where was _I?_ I also thought of my mother… I also thought of Dad. Where was he? I needed him most right now and he wasn't anywhere!

I sat on the steel, stiff as a board, rubbing my sore skin. Damn servants can't scrub normally. I rubbed my arms, crossing them over my chest. I still felt cold and overly exposed.

I heard one-inch heels coming down the hallway, and I just hoped they would keep on walking. They didn't. The cell door opened and in walked three servants. All female, but I could see they evidently did not speak English, or any word from it.

"Dawson," greeted one of the servants. So one spoke English… that was good. I nodded, unsure of why I was being approached. "Yes?" I snapped. "You are needed," one of them said.

_I_ was needed? _Where_ the hell was I needed?

One of the maids held a dress, emerald green floor-length. It looked definitely out of my social class. I had gone from a Middle Class girl, quickly, to a secluded Third Class. I looked at the dress and I felt almost… _scared_.

Who wanted to see me and why did I have to wear that? I mean I was a freaking prisoner! Prisoner! _Prisoner!_

I was being walked down a long corridor—my wrists in cuffs. That was unusual… Not!

There was a door at the end of the long corridor. "Where are you—" "Sh!" the maid cried. "But—" "SH!" she hissed louder. I dropped my head in defeat and sighed.

How wanted to see me? I was a prisoner with _nothing_ to offer… well I could offer… but _no_! I would not be giving _that_ anytime soon… I didn't even know who wanted to see me! I had a hunch they were male, but I couldn't really be sure…

_Abbey…_

I gasped and stood still… The maid was impatiently pulling at my cuffs around my wrist.

_Abbey…_

I looked around, eyes wide. Was it… Was _he_? Was he here?

_Abbey, over here…_

The voice said. I looked around again and the maid was impatiently staring at me, leading me to the door. I thought—well, acted without thinking—quickly before just shutting my eyes and falling. I tried not to cry out as my head hit the floor below me.

I felt the maid huff in annoyance and walk off.

She arrived with a guard a few moments later, and the guard picked me up, bringing me to my cell room.

_Abbey…_

I heard the door to my cell open and I was roughly set upon my steel, cold bed. The familiar jingling of keys told me they were locking the cell up and that they would be leaving soon.

_That_ voice! I knew Dad hadn't left me!

_Abbey…_

He kept calling for me but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes… I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten any decent sleep—or any sleep at all, really…

My eyes were in bliss as they stayed closed. I didn't have the will power to open them and sit up… I just didn't…

…

By the time I'd woken up, night had fallen—pitch black. I felt a light touch run across my temple to the back of my ear and I shivered. "Dad?" I asked. "Abbey?" he asked me.

"Who else?" I said blearily. He chuckled lightly but continued stroking my hair. "Am I going to be okay?" I asked, feeling tears sting my tear ducts. He pressed his soft lips against my temple and sighed. "If I knew the answer, Abbey… I'd tell you… The only thing you—_we_—can do is hope," he said into my hair. I sighed, nodding.

I brought my fisted hand up to my face to wipe my tears. My father whispered into my ear "_Come Josephine in my Flying Machine, going up she goes… up she goes… Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes…air she goes…_"

I tried to even my breathing but my sobs were coming full force and making it hard to breathe calmly. He held me as I surrendered to my sobs, singing into my ear lightly, and I felt so stupid just lying there shaking with sobs…

I hated crying…

He could tell I was trying not to cry… that I was trying to be as brave as he was. "Abbey, you've yet to realize tears don't threaten to weaken you… if anything… they make you stronger," he said lightly before continuing to hum the lullaby.

**A/N: A little under a thousand words but this story practically KILLED me today trying to write it! The really only good part of my day was watching the Music Man (2003)… Can anyone guess why? AND NO NOT YOU LAUREN! Lol You already know! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: You probably all hate me for just disappearing, huh? Well, I'm terribly sorry for just "disappearing." I was very sick for the last several days… I still am but I'm not dizzy anymore so the computer isn't bugging me! I've been writing in a notebook all week though so this chapter is ready to go! :D Again, really sorry! Check out my new stories, too! To HollyCrane: http:/ rikkichadwick2011blog. weebly. com/reviewer-of-the-month. html ! Just remove the spaces and it's all set!**

I woke up for the first time actually happier… I got to see my father—in mental form—he stayed with me all night—question was where was he?—and I didn't have to meet the creep who kidnapped me here… I wondered what his priorities were… What was so important about me staying here? Sure, Cal Hockley's death was still—not my fault—big news… But what on earth did this have to do with anything? It's not like my being here would help whoever owned this place.

Though with the amount of steel embedded in this freaking captivity—expensive per 20 pounds—I had a hunch it was Hockley-owned… But I didn't care about that right now… I just wanted Dad next to me again… Why did he always disappear when I wanted him most? I get that he comes when I need him… But why not when I want him beside me? Isn't that why he first came to see me?

I flopped down on my steel cot, sighing heavily, staring at the floor.

A seamstress—a very scared and shaky one—came into the cell, saying, "You need to dress…" and handed me that dress robe again. I didn't want to wear it! It was… it wasn't me.

I slipped it on, however, and followed the seamstress out of the cell. I thought a myriad of times about running away, but I had to admit; I was curious.

I was brought to a room—fairly nice. There was a large fireplace facing the door across the room; the walls were a deep red with a mahogany frame just touching the floor. Gold, Egyptian Cotton curtains cascaded down the walls in front of every window.

At a small, tea table sat a woman, no older than probably 83. I sat down next to the woman and quickly placed the napkin on the table in my lap. I never did this, but I knew this woman was First Class. I could see she was a bit surprised—I knew she hadn't seen many of "my kind" do that too often. "Miss Dawson?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "the one and only!" with a small smile. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Sugar cubes?" she asked me. "No, thanks," I replied. The woman nodded again—stiffly considering she wasn't exactly "young." She looked at the bowl of sugar cubes before she dumped the whole lot into her tea. I tried not to look shocked, but it wasn't easy. It also wasn't every day you saw someone "sugarcoat" their tea… "Can I ask you something, Abigail?" "Abbey, please," I quickly corrected. "And yes?" I said. "How _exactly_ did you kill my son?" she asked. So this was Mrs. Hockley? She took a sip of her sugar infested tea.

"Is that why I'm being held captive?" I asked before I could restrain myself. "You aren't being held captive," the old woman said in a cracked voice. She had a short coughing fit before she said, "You are here for some light questioning." I almost burst out laughing, but replied, "Then why have I slept in a steel cell for the last several weeks?"

She laughed as though I'd told a joke. "My dear, Abbey! It's not a cell!" she said, wiping a stray tear with her napkin. _Um, yes… it is… It's got a steel bed with an old, worn out blanket for warmth—which isn't much warmth!_ I thought. "Right… not used to smaller rooms," I lied sweetly.

"But you're third class, aren't you?" she asked. "Well, as I'm from Santa Monica, I'd say I'm almost Middle Class!" I laughed, forcing back that smart-ass remark dying to come forth. "Small rooms aren't common to come by," I finished, taking a sip of my plain tea.

She nodded.

"Well, as I'm from England, Abbey, let's say third class is third class no matter what," she smiled, sickly sweet if I do say so myself! I plastered a smug, sweet smile on my face—which I didn't normally do unless I was about to be a smart-ass—and said, "Did you know third class on Titanic was first class on any other ship?" "And what, may I ask, has that got to do with anything?" she asked, coughing.

"Everything that came out of your mouth was prejudice!" I snapped, standing up. My action spilled her tea as well as mine; she let out a surprised shriek. "I demand you let me leave now," I said. "That's not going to happen!" she said. "Oh, believe me, Madame… you don't know who you're talking to! " I said. "I think I do," she snapped, standing up. "You're a prejudice old woman… you can't handle it the way 'my kind' act, can you? You don't—wouldn't—know what fun is!" I said, getting up in her face.

"That's enough, Dawson!" she shrieked, obviously insulted. "You stupid little, ungrateful, ill-mannered _bitch_!" she yelled. I actually felt like provoking her farther. Most woman refused to swear—only men could! Bastards they were, free and powerful while we were practically chained at their side! If she was going to swear, I planned to be the cause! No one—except myself—knew what _true_ frustration was like! Well, they just met me and were about to find out!

I quickly replied, "Well, bitches know how to have fun, now, don't we? Sitting around in stuffy, old manners with money flying out of your ears is anything but, right?" I pressed. If looks could kill… I'd be six feet under right… about…

Now.

**A/N: Okay! As I was writing this, I began to think "This relates to what happens at school… People who are different still know what an 'insult' is… We make fun of people (maybe not all of us but still) and we think they won't get hurt because they're different… We think they won't understand what we said but I know that as different as they appear; They do know what 'insults' are… They may be different but they aren't stupid… They know what hurts whether we know it or not… Abbey realizes that this woman is just prejudice and so are a lot of people… That's the way life is… We can't fix it. You can't fix people who are 'different.' You can only be nice to them. Not because you feel bad, but because they are like us whether they look that way or not…" That's just what I thought of when I was writing this. People like that don't stand up to us when we insult them because they are already afraid of what we'll do or say about them… We are cruel, us humans. But we don't have to be… I'll admit there are some people I don't like and that's probably because they aren't like me but they think they're cool. I probably shouldn't be that way but I am… It's horrible but it's true. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yayyy! I'm getting back into updating! :D Anyway, I feel bad about leaving you guys with that chapter since I've been away for so long! So, here's my second update of the week! To AllieMalfoy1912: Thanks for the comment and yeah I know! :D School's just bringing up stuff after stuff and I keep getting sick… It's just so unfair! I have three concerts coming up with… ten songs to remember by tomorrow, I have a project in… English? Or Science… I forget! Anyway, I am going to make this one normal just because I have a lot of other stuff to get to but I'll try and make the next one long! :D I'll try and make them longer, but that will make my updating less frequent… Not that you haven't waited enough already!**

"You do realize you are still in my authority!" the woman yelled. "I am well aware, thanks," I replied. "But, I've got a better chance of running away than you do," I concluded. "Nothing can stop me…" she said. "That's what you think!" I said. I knocked over the table and the chairs around me to buy me some time. "_SOMEONE GRAB HER!_" Mrs. Hockley yelled. I was near laughing when no one chased after me. I heard Mrs. Hockley scream in frustration. I was winning pretty—

_Oof!_

"Well, well… _Dawson_! Long time no see, huh?" sneered a voice. I looked up from the floor and there before me stood the witch… _Victoria_. I should've seen that one coming. "_Hockley_," I sneered back. She watched as I stood up. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Your loony grandmother kidnapped me," I answered. She rolled her dark eyes at me. "She is a loon," she said lightly. I was curious… why wasn't she being mean or anything? "Are you gonna take me back to her or can I try and get out of here?" I asked. "Please! If you get out, hell will break loose!" she snapped. "You're kinda late…" I said. "Hell has broken loose," I concluded.

She looked at me as though I was crazy. "What do you mean?" she asked me. It was obvious in her eyes that she had no idea what I was talking about. "I'm Santa Monica's newest murderer," I said. She didn't seem fazed by that statement. "You mean you killed someone?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to look at her like she was insane. "Everyone knows… How come you don't?" I asked. She pulled me down a long hallway and said, "Have you gone nutters?" I closed my eyes to calm myself; I was about to explode. "No one's told you about your dad?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled, frustrated. "Santa Monica believes I _killed_ your dad!" I said as calmly as I could. Her eyes widened in shock. "_No! No! No one has!_" she yelled. "Why not?" I asked.

Her eyes began to flood with unshed tears and suddenly we weren't enemies… We weren't even friend, but we weren't down each other's throats for once. She turned away from me—obviously afraid to cry. "Victoria? You—er—you know I would never do that… not even to you," I said, lightly placing my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, not harshly but not gently. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me? I've been waiting for him to come bring me home for days!" she sobbed. I rolled my eyes to look at the ceiling, praying I wouldn't cry. "If it makes you feel slightly better… I know how you feel," I said. "How?" she snapped, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, sighing heavily when some of her makeup appeared on the sleeve. "I never even met my father…" I said. It was really the truth; I'd never met him personally.

"Victoria… I'm sorry…" I said. "I know you wouldn't do that… You were too much of a softy," she said, turning to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Tears came to my eyes as I realized my "enemy" believed me! No one ever believed me when it came to Hockley's death, but she did! I think she knew me more than I knew myself. We were friends before after all.

"So why were you trying to get out of here?" she asked. "Have you looked round? I've been living in a cell on caviar every night! I never really liked caviar much," I said. Victoria laughed. "Well… I've had free run of the place… Maybe I can help?" she asked. I looked at her, eyes wide. "What?" she asked, wiping her eyes again, getting every tear left. "You want to help me?" I asked. "Well… you helped me… I wouldn't've known until I was probably thirty!" she said. "Oh," I mouthed. "Well, sure," I said.

"I don't think you want to do that, Victoria," came the old woman's voice. "Grandmother?" Victoria asked. "Yes, darling, it's me! Now, if you'll step away from Abigail," she said. "No!" Victoria shouted. "You and everyone else _lied_ to me!" she yelled in her grandmother's face. "For the better!" her grandmother argued. "Me _never_ finding out my father died was _better_?" Victoria yelled incredulously. "Yes, Victoria! You eventually would've lost hope!" the woman cried.

"And if I didn't? He may have been a jerk of a son, grandmother, but he was still _my_ father!" Victoria yelled. The woman came up to her and grasped her shoulders tightly, shaking her. "It was for your own good you brat!"

I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to. Victoria—although she was crying—looked murderous, and the look only got worse as the elderly woman struck her across the face. Victoria fell to the floor with a loud thud—and what I'm sure was the uncomfortable bending sound of a bone—and a scream. The woman looked at her, horrified by her own actions.

"Victoria, get up, please! I'm sorry!" the woman cried. Victoria swatted the elderly's hands away and grabbed onto me, ignoring the obvious pain that shot through her wrist. She pulled me along with the broken wrist down what felt like a million different hallways. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Shh!" she hissed. "I can't exactly help you get out of here… There aren't many exits so I haven't found any lately. I'm just going to find a place we can hide for the time being!" she whispered, pulling me along down more corridors of twists, turns, ramps, and stairs.

**A/N: Hey! Has anyone seen the trailer for "My Week With Marilyn"? I'm obsessed with the music at the end so while I was writing this that was ALL I WOULD LISTEN TO! Lol :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for such a long wait! If you've been reading Take What Comes; Make Life Count, then you know life's been a bit crazy for me... Anyway, thank you so much for the amazing review **_phangirl4eva_ **! You drowned out my sour mood from the review I'd gotten the day before! :) No, I don't take bad reviews seriously, but with all that's going on, sometimes I take something little and turn it into something bad... So thank you again! :D Anyway, enough of me!**

"So where should we start?" I asked Victoria. "Well, I heard a little bit... but not much," she said. "Like?" "Well, before I say anything about that... I think my father may have set this all up. When the stock-market crashed... my father began to get very mean and angry. He would yell at my mother, saying he hated being poor-like she could've stopped it all. That's why he went to your house in search of that necklace. He knew your mother had it, and he knew it was worth a lot of money. He wanted at least half of his fortune back... then he aimed for you two, and the bullet backfired. I think he was thinking of two options. Kill you, and take the necklace-with the guilt... or just stop it all," Victoria said. I looked at her and said, "When did you think of this?" "Well... I had been trying to piece it together since you told me my father died," she said, looking at the ground, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's a bit too late for that... but it may come in handy later," I said. She nodded and said, "Now, onto what I heard. I heard my grandmother-and mother-discussing Dannon. They said they were taking him some place you'd refuse to look," she said. I racked my brain, but I came up with so many places I _refused_ to go.

There was home... Dad's home-if my dream was even real then... there was even the old...

Suddenly an idea hit me. The Therapists? Or even that alley I almost got taken in. I cringed at the thought and Victoria looked at me and said, "What is it?" "The alley..." I said quietly. She raised her eyebrows-too much _Cal_... "I almost got... um... into a sticky spot in the alleyway near my old therapist's office. I don't think they'd take him there, but they might take him somewhere near there," I say. "Great thinking!" Victoria said. "Where is that?" she asked. "Santa Monica, California," I replied. "Where are we?" I ask.

"To be honest, even I don't know," she said.

_Abbey..._

I gasped. Victoria's eyes grew wide and she said, "What?"

_Abbey_...

"This is gonna sound really weird... but, um, well..." might as well say it, I thought. "Well, I can see my father," I said lightly. "Your dead father?" Victoria asked. "Way to phrase it, and yes. My only father," I said.

_Abbey_...

"Great timing," I say bitterly to the empty air around us. "_Abbey_," my father's voice said. "What?" I ask. Victoria looked around the room, then at me as though I'd gone crazy. I held up my hand and told her to just stay. She nodded, but I could audibly hear her swallow. "_You know the answer," _ my father's voice said. I felt like bursting into tears. I _didn't_ know the answer. What the _hell_ was my father talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's he saying?" Victoria asked. I waved her off. "_You _know_ exactly where they've taken Dannon. You _know_." _ my father said. A strong urge to scream overcame me, but I overpowered it, and said, "What do I know exactly?" "_You know that _one _place you don't want to go_," he said. "You're very irritating right now. You're supposed to help me! If you know, why aren't you saying anything?" I snap. "_Just think_," he said.

Suddenly the air in the room shifted, and I knew he wasn't listening anymore. Maybe I could never really hear him. Maybe my head was playing tricks... but it was a nice trick. I got to see him, didn't I? Yes, it was probably unhealthy, but screw it.

If he could help-even a little bit-then what was the harm?

"What'd he say?" Victoria asked, after I was quiet. "He said that I _know_ where Dannon is... but he's wrong. I don't," I said. Victoria slouched a bit, defeated. "Well... maybe you do... deep down, you know?" she said. "No, I don't know," I said, frustrated. She frowned and said, "Well... maybe I do," she said. My head shot up quickly. "If you do, then why the _hell_ haven't you said anything?" I snap.

She smiled. "Because, _hon_. We're still enemies. I may have seemed convincing, but I can't take credit for it. Daddy's money and a couple of acting classes doesn't hurt," she said. "Please tell me you're joking," I said, mostly to myself. "Oh... it's not joke," she said. I glared daggers at her, and suddenly she began laughing.

"Gotta lovee acting," she said. Now I was confused. "What the hell?" "I _am_ joking," she laughed. "I really don't know... but I have been thinking. And we're friends... again," she said. My hands began to shake. Dammit, I wanted to hit something. I had my father's temper.

"What'cha got?" I asked, defeated. She took a deep breath. "Someone who wanted to hurt you... I think Dannon was given to them..." she said.

_Oh shit_.

**A/N: Sorry! I'm evil. Cliffy and what... 900+ words? Sorry again! I just have so much to deal with-even on vacation. Again, if you've read TWC;MLC, then you know. I've updated mulitples stories today though, so... have I paid off my debt? :D **


End file.
